Question: Expand.
Answer: Let's rewrite with double distribution: $\phantom{=}(-8k+1)(-8k+1)$ $=-8k(-8k+1) +1(-8k+1)$ Now we can multiply : $=64k^2-8k-8k+1$ Simplify: $64k^2-16k+1$